prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Aces Ballpark
Aces Ballpark is a baseball venue located in Reno, Nevada, and the home of the Triple-A Reno Aces in the MiLB Pacific Coast League. Aces Ballpark is located next to the Truckee River and is the centerpiece of a planned downtown Reno redevelopment effort, named the Freight House District. History The drive to build a stadium in the Reno-Sparks area began in 2002, with Sierra Nevada Baseball's purchase of land near the Sparks Marina. In 2003, Nevada state Legislature passed a Washoe county rental car tax surcharge to partially finance the new stadium. However, Sierra Nevada Baseball's plans fell through when they were unable to secure the private financing portion of construction, as well as the cost to purchase and relocate a Triple-A team. In 2007, SK Baseball stepped in and proposed a new stadium plan, redeveloping an eastern portion of downtown Reno. They entered into an agreement with the county in May 2007, secured financing, and bought the Tucson Sidewinders with the intent of moving them to Reno by the 2009 season. Ground was broken on February 25, 2008, for what was tentatively called Sierra Nevada Stadium. It was later renamed Aces Ballpark once the Reno Aces were named. The stadium was constructed on an accelerated schedule, with only 1 year, 50 days between breaking ground and opening day. On Friday, April 17, 2009, the Reno Aces played their first home game in Aces Stadium, to an over-capacity crowd of 9,167. They beat the Salt Lake Bees by a score of 11–1. Features Aces Ballpark has an official capacity of 9,100, with 6,500 fixed individual stadium seats, and the rest through general admission. The park has a berm beyond right field, and has standing room surrounding the entire field. In addition, there are two "party zones" with picnic table seating, 22 luxury skyboxes, a 150-person club suite, and two 15-person luxury dugout suites located immediately behind home plate. Due to the flexibility of party zones, skyboxes and large general admission areas, game attendance can regularly be above the official stadium capacity. Four concession stands are staggered throughout the stands. Great Basin Beer is served on premises. Aces Ballpark has a very deep field, 339 ft (103.3 m) at its shallowest point and 424 ft (128.9 m) at its deepest point. Therefore, despite Reno's high elevation, home runs are less likely to occur, and line drive triples are more likely. Trent Oeltjen hit the park's first triple on opening night, but there were no home runs. The next night, Josh Whitesell hit the park's first home run in the bottom of the 1st inning, and went on to hit the park's first grand slam in the bottom of the 7th inning. Aces Ballpark has no parking, though a 9-story privately owned parking garage (which is currently charging a flat rate of $10) is located immediately behind the stadium. Additionally, downtown Reno casinos have many parking garages available within walking distance of the stadium. Freight House District On September 15, 2009, construction began on phase 2 of the stadium, the Freight House District. The grand opening coincided with opening day of the Reno Aces 2010 season. Events *GFW 2015 Grand Slam Tour Day 9 - August 22, 2015 External links *Aces: Ballpark * Aces Ballpark at Wikipedia Category:Venues in United States Category:Arenas